And Then?
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: Inspired by Dude Where's My Car scene. The trio travels to a drive thru Chinese food place. What happens when Danny has give the order to an employee who has but one question. "And Then?" Set 10 Years after PP.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dude Where's My Car, Danny Phantom or the entire plot because it was taken from the movie._

"Know any good places around? Danny?"asked a feminine voice.

"No, Sam. You, Tucker?" asked a masculine voice.

"According to Sharon, there's a Chinese food drive in about ten miles away from here," Tucker said tapping a bit on his beloved PDA, Sharon. Yes, he names his PDAs, have a problem? Well deal with it.

"Directions please," Danny who was at the steering the wheel asked.

"Just keep driving straight and we should be good," Tucker replied.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, the famous trio arrived at the drive thru. The intercom shaped like one of those Chinese food takeout containers buzzed to life. "Chinese food. How may I help you?" asked a heavily Asian accented woman.<p>

"I'd like to place an order," Danny said taking a look at the menu next to the intercom, "Yeah, uh I like two orders of garlic chicken."

"And then?" the lady asked.

"Three orders of white rice."

"And then?"

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker and asked, "You guys want soup?"

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Three orders of wonton soup."

"And then?"

"Oh and some fortune cookies too."

"And then?"

He scanned the menu again making sure he didn't leave out anything. "That's about it."

"And then?"

"No. That's it."

"And then?" the lady asked for sixth time.

"No and then. That's all I want," Danny replied. He wasn't too sure if the woman had heard him the first two times.

"And then?"

"Nothing else. I am done ordering."

"And then?"

"All I want is the order I gave you."

"And then?"

Danny chuckled a bit. He found a little funny even if she was annoying the crap out of him. He looked over at Sam who was giggling. "Maybe you could put it in a brown paper bag and put it in my hand because I am ready to eat."

"And then?" the lady asked drawing out the words.

"Hey. I refuse to play your Chinese food mind games," he snapped.

"And then?"

"No and then!"

"And then?"

"No and then!"

"And then?"

"No and then!"

"And then."

"No and then!"

"And then?"

"No. No and then." Sam looked at Danny with lots of knew about his temper and things were about to escalate really fast.

"And then?"

Rage was the only emotion Danny was feeling right now. His baby blue turned neon green. "You're really starting to piss me off lady."

"And then?"

"And then," he said pausing to laugh a little, his eyes still glowing green. "I going to come in there and put my foot in your ass if you say and then one more time!" he shouted. He knew he really wasn't going to do because it was in his nature but it was very tempting.

His threat seemed to get to the lady as she seemed to stopped with her annoying question. Danny leaned back into the car, calming down a bit. Though was short lived because after about five seconds she started again. "And then! And then! And then! And then! And then! And then! And then!" she shouted to the top of her lungs over and over again.

That was it. Danny had had enough. He lunged out of the car and repeatedly punched and hit the intercom in fits of rage. All while Sam frantically tried to get him back into the car and Tucker recording the whole thing from the backseat. Until finally the intercom came crashing down after all of the assault it had just faced. Satisfied that the intercom was broken, drove away. The trio sat in silence until Sam broke it. "Well, that was something," she remarked.

"I have it all on tape. I'm think I going to show Va. This was comedy gold," Tucker said still laughing.

"Guys?" Danny asked.

"Yes?"

"Next time, one of you order the food."

"You don't have to tell us twice."

* * *

><p>AN:

Me: This is what happens when I find vintage movies on youtube, while waiting for Total Drama Revenge of the Island to come on Cartoon Network. This was by far the funniest scene for me. Before you flame me, I did disclaimer that I took the plot from the movie and changed a little so that Danny instead of Jesse experienced this. Okay, review and tell me your favourite part.


End file.
